deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Clan Daevas
Clan Deavas is the Ancient Deadly Alliance and the South Asian Deadly Alliance as well the team member of the UN-GDI and the Temple of the Ancients. Seven heroes from Ancient India use their ancient powers to vanquish the evil spirits and demons from Asura Emperor Vritra and the Demon King Narakansa. Origins The Early Days Kleaf was the acolyte from the Temple of Vishnu and has been serving for 11 years. He's a pacifist which he doesn't want to fight in a war with the Gohma and their leader, Asura Emperor Vritra. But in one night, Kleaf was finishing clean the praying room for the next day and then he saw the Gohma spy caught in the kitchen, stealing their food. After he caught the spy, Kleaf discovered that he's been contaminated by the Gohma disease. Somehow, he has a power to remove the disease by harnessing the power of healing which it came directly from Shivanna, a student from the Temple of Lakshimi, and she helped him for non-violent solution as they cured the spy and freed from Vritra's bidding. With the spy freed and cured, Kleaf began his training of non-violent self-defense moves and magic for peace. The Summoning Many years, they pushed his intruders like the bandits until, he was summoned by Hindra, a warrior servant of his worshipping god, Indra, and taken to the palace in Mantra City where he will be chosen as priest and priestess for the war against the Gohma Army. There they met Raga, the archer from Vasukia, the land of Nagas; Kaimara, the spearman from Gangara, the land of Caiman; Argin, the Indian Dragonkind from Agnia; and Ganshi, the Elephant warrior from Ganeshana. Kleaf doesn't want to go to war but he has no choice but to respect the king's request and pray to the Gods in order to end the war. War Against the Gohma Kleaf and the others were sent into battle at Indra Delta where the Gohma Army is marching to invade the city of Gulzaria. Kleaf and Shivanna are offer praying to the gods to moralize the while the warrior ones are fighting the Gohma warriors in the battlefield. In their first taste of the battle, Kleaf and the others were rested at Gulzaria and celebrated their victory. But as for Kleaf, he watched the battle while he's praying in horror; it was a bloodshed and he doesn't want to be part of it but he has to get along with it. Battle after battle, the Gohma Army were crushed by the mighty iron fist of the Brahmastra Army while the casualties suffered more and more than ever without clear mind of strategies and the elements of surprise. All six agreed with Kleaf and resigned their position because they knew it was not worth it to kill them all for these senseless causes. After they left the war camp, Kleaf and his faithful allies discovered the corrupted soldiers Brahmastra Army made the unholy pact with the Gohma Army at the dark woods but then they were spotted by them and forced to defend themselves. Then suddenly, they were rescued by Sabrina, the Goddess of Hope, and told to them that Way of Vishnu is the only way to defeat the Gohma and to defeat Asura Emperor Vritra is the thunderous Spear of Indra. But to do that, they have to find it first at the Daevas Mountains. The Path of Passion with Victory Kleaf and his friends travelled to the Daevas Mountains where they have to find and retrieve the Spear of Indra. To do that, they have to surpass their three tests, wisdom, strength, and unity. After three difficult tests are passed, they were granted the audience from Vishnu, the Savior God, and rewarded with their new weapons created by the Gods of Daevas and granted with their new powers which it was the power of Aura. With their new abilities are granted, they returned to the battlefield before the Brahmastra Army reached the Demon Mountain of Vritra. On the fields of Vritra Plateau, Kleaf and his friends have arrived a little late; the Brahmastra Army battled the Gohma Army but they've fought their way to reach the mountain but it was too late, their nemesis, Vritra, have unleashed the unspeakable evil as the dead rose from the bloody field and the Gohma became more evilly powerful. But that doesn't stopped Kleaf and his allies as they've used their powers gifted by the gods and then something miracle has happened as they've unlocked their Aura powers. They've destroyed the Gohma's power as they've weakened them and freed the souls from the mindless undead corpses and then they faced Asura Emperor Vritra himself. They're united to battle against their nemesis as they were sending him back to the abyss as they've combined their weapons into the thunderous Spear of Indra then pierced him as Vritra is finally defeated. With Asura Emperor Vritra is defeated and the Gohma Army has been surrendered, Kleaf and his friends were hailed as heroes and the world is at peace at last, at least for now. Aftermath On December 21, 2012, Kleaf was teleported by the Fallen Star while do some yoga and found himself in the peaceful temple near New Delhi, India. He was later picked up by the predecessor of the UN-GDI with the help of the Indian authority. After the joint-operation in France, Kleaf is reunited with his faithful friends when the Planegate was activated and joined forces with their new allies to fight the ultimate evil from the Monarch invaders. After the Monarchs' defeat, Kleaf and his friends are now residing in the state of Uttar Pradesh. Team Members Kleaf A peaceful monk and the leader of the clan who preyed to the Hindu Gods with their entrusted powers to combat evil forces and purified the Gohma Army and Vritra. He worshipped Vishnu, the Savior God. Hindra A friend of Kleaf and a brave warrior who wields his dual swords. He worshipped and served to Indra, the God of War and the one who slew Vritra long ago. Raga The cunning archer from his Naga jungle tribe who took out many Gohma Naga tribal warriors and Vritra's army with his bow and arrow and Katyar (the ancient Indian punch-dagger.) He worshipped Shesa, the King of all Nagas, and Vasuki, one of the Naga Kings. Kaimara The Anthro-Caiman spearman who battles at the rivers of Ganga and shores as well ambushes his foes and infiltrates the Gohma camps then assassinates his targets and sabotages their supplies and arsenals. He worshipped Ganga and Makara. Argin This Indian Dragonkind who loves to play with fire to burn Vritra's elite armies. He worshipped Agni, the God of Fire, and that's why gained more firepower. Shivanna A sorceress who can cast any elemental and positive spells as well healing her companions and wounded soldiers of the Deva Army. She worshipped Lakshimi, the Goddess of Magic and Good Fortune. Ganshi A mighty Anthro-Elephant with a gentle heart of gold and wields his powerful mace. Despite of being enlisted by his tribesmen, he was companied by Shivanna. He worshipped Ganesha. Inspirations * The symbols on their armor chest and belt are represented from the Hindu gods. * Kleaf, Hindra, and Shivanna are resemblance to Lovers from JoJo's Bizarre Adventures Part 3: Stardust Crusade. Category:Database Category:South Asian Deadly Alliance Category:Ancient Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:The Temple of the Ancients